


Bruise Family Fic: Honeymoon

by orphan_account



Series: Bruise Family Fic [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Affection, Honeymoon, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A snapshot of the Hence Honeymoon
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Series: Bruise Family Fic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715137
Kudos: 16





	Bruise Family Fic: Honeymoon

Cole pulled Jay to their hotel room, a honeymoon suite of course.  
With excited giggles and overeager beams, they entered the room, Cole scooping Jay into an embrace and twirling him around as soon as they crossed the threshold.  
“Mr Hence!”  
“That’s me.” Jay grinned stupidly, squeezing Cole’s hands.  
“My husband!”  
“And you’re my husband!”  
Cole couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. “I love you. God, I love you.”  
The couple crashed onto the bed, Jay running his fingers through Cole’s hair, the latter pressing gentle kisses all over Jay’s cheeks.  
“I love you too.” Jay gripped Cole tight. “I’m Jay Hence!”  
“You are. You’re officially my husband.”  
Jay twists the gold band around his finger, before doing the same to Cole’s matching one.  
He takes Cole’s hand, pressing kisses up his arm, until reaching his nape, where he nips gently.  
Cole responds with a forehead kiss, trailing down to Jay’s nose, until meeting his lips.  
Jay moaned, soft and low, curling his tongue around Cole’s, cupping his cheek.  
Slowly, Cole positioned himself so that he was straddling Jay’s pelvis, still kissing, the familiar taste of Jay’s mouth a necessity for his existence.  
He feels Jay smile against him, feels the tingle of his hands travelling to clutch at Cole’s clothes.  
“Slow down. I want to savour this.” Cole mutters against Jay’s lips, catching the plump bottom half with a nibble.  
Jay hummed in response, relaxing his hands, but not before tangling them back in Cole’s hair.  
Their mouths collide again, as Cole eases Jay into lying down.  
He pauses to hold Jay’s hands, more than happy to stay like this forever.  
His husband, however, has always been impatient, quick to pull Cole back down into another kiss.  
This time, Cole focuses on taking Jay’s clothes off, first his top, so that he can play and worship that lithe chest.  
“I love you.” Jay whispers.  
“I love you too.”  
More kissing, more mumbled affection.  
Off came their pants, soon both naked and staring besotted into each other’s eyes.  
“Our first time married.”  
Jay nods, pupils blown.  
“I’m going to treasure you.”  
“Please.” Jay begged, looping his arms around Cole’s neck.  
Slow but sure, Cole went from salivating over Jay’s chest to biting at his thighs, rubbing a perky ass, fingers trailing to the crack.  
“Skip the prep.” Jay begged, more than hard at this point.  
“Sure?”  
Jay nods, squirming, before assisting Cole with putting on the condom, dexterous fingers rolling it down the brawny man’s thick length.  
Cole shivered at the touch, before grabbing Jay’s legs, grinding their hips together.  
“Ready Mr Hence?”  
Jay nods, pushing his ass upwards, desperate.  
Eager, Cole penetrates him slowly, Jay muffling his moans with a hand clapped over his mouth.  
“I want to hear you.”  
Jay dropped his palm, throaty screams of pleasure quiet and so, so pleasing.  
Cole rocks his hips, loving the feeling of having his dick encased in Jay’s asshole, separated only by thin latex.  
Jay groans with every movement, gripping Cole’s back, short nails scraping against dark skin, growing ever more desperate with every single buck of Cole’s hips.  
Cole loves driving Jay crazy like this.  
“I love you.” He purrs as Jay rotates his hips in an effort to give Cole his own pleasure.  
“I love you too.” It’s raspy, and dripping with lust, and that’s just the way Cole likes it.  
“My beautiful husband. I wanna make you scream.” Cole’s lips brush against Jay’s quivering body.  
“Yes, yes, make me scream, fuck, fuck harder?”  
Cole obeys, thrusts growing more vigorous.  
“Fuck yes, shit, fuck, I love you. So much. More?”  
Cole pounds with more ferocity, and Jay moans, cries, mewls.  
He only lasts a little bit longer, Cole feeling the smaller guy’s body shiver and tense as a thick stream of cum erupts from his dick.  
Cole takes a finger to wipe up some of it, before popping said digit in his mouth.  
“Mm. Forgot how good you taste.”  
Jay’s face is red, and he reaches out to clutch Cole’s spare hand.  
“Let’s - fuck, so good - let’s f-finish you off.”  
Cole smiles, not replying, continuing to rock into Jay.  
His husband props himself up, the movement causing his asshole to tighten, squeezing Cole’s cock.  
“Mm.” Cole lets out a throaty moan, holding Jay close to him. “Nearly there.”  
Jay hugs him tightly, beginning to bounce up and down on the dick inside him, desperate to illicit pleasure.  
Cole grips Jay that bit tighter, pressing flustered kisses to his neck and face.  
With a guttural moan he feels himself shake, releasing his own stream of cum, thrusts slowing down until he stopped completely, instead focusing on the way he could feel Jay’s pumping heartbeat against his chest.  
They stayed together for a while, breaths in sync, resting against each other.  
And then Cole felt the curve of Jay’s smile against his neck.  
He knew exactly what was coming next.  
“Again?” Jay whispered.  
Cole grinned, and pinched Jay’s ass. “Again.”


End file.
